If She had Loved Him: Christine
by Chinzylangas
Summary: Cuando Christine reemplaza a La Carlotta en una gala, es arrastrada a un mundo de fama y fortuna. Ha llamado la atención de un amor de la infancia, Raoul. Pero el corazón de Christine no pertenecerá más a Raoul, al comenzar a enamorarse del misterioso hombre enmascarado que vive en las profundidades de la Ópera Popular. (Traducción de la historia de Shella DragoNoid)
1. La Gala

**Nota de la Autora:** Este es mi primer intento de Phanfic (Juego de palabras entre "phantom", fantasma en inglés, y fanfic). He amado el Fantasma de la Ópera (Película del 2004) desde la primera vez que la vi hace cerca de ocho años. Puedo verla una y otra vez sin cansarme de ella. Sin embargo, creo que hubiese sido mejor si Christine hubiera terminado con Erik al final, a pesar de las cosas que él hizo. Y por eso, les presento If She had Love Him (Si Ella lo hubiera Amado), mi toma de la película del 2004.

Por favor traten de dejar críticas constructivas lo más amablemente posible, ya que soy nueva en el "Phanfiction". Aprecio los consejos que puedan darme.

 **Nota de la Traductora:** ¡Hola! Al igual que la autora de este fic, también estoy debutando en este fandom. Quiero aclarar para comenzar que no me pertenecen NI los personajes (Ellos son de Gaston Leroux) NI la historia (Es de Shella DragoNoid) Yo solo estoy traduciendo porque me gustó mucho y espero que a ustedes también les guste :) También les quiero decir que es el primer fic que traduzco y agradecería cualquier tipo de consejo.

PD: Las canciones las voy a escribir en inglés, pero al final de cada capítulo dejaré las traducciones. Sin más preámbulos, los dejo con:

 **If She had Loved Him**

 **Shella DragoNoid**

 **1\. La Gala**

Cuando Madame Giry ofreció el nombre de Christine Daaé para reemplazar a la soprano principal –La Carlotta– en la gala de esa noche, la muchacha había estado aterrada. Carlotta, a pesar de ser una diva con un temperamento terrible y una actitud aun peor, había sido la soprano principal por años en la Ópera Popular. Christine era solo una chica del coro, como Monsieur Andrè había sido tan amable de señalar.

Sin embargo, cuando dio un paso adelante y comenzó a cantar, la estancia se sumió en un silencio sepulcral. Los actores que habían desaparecido tras bastidores luego de la rabieta de diva de Carlotta, regresaron asombrados a escuchar a la chica del coro que durante tantos años había estado escondida en las sombras, pasar adelante y comenzar a cantar como un ángel.

Después de su inesperada audición, Christine se vio atrapada en un torbellino de actividad. La llevaron al vestidor de La Carlotta mientras su cabello y maquillaje eran preparados. Las costureras estaban trabajando lo más rápido que podían para adaptar lo que habría sido el traje de Carlotta al pequeño talle de Christine. Madame Giry podría haber estado a su lado durante el momento de locura, pero fue empujada afuera rápidamente; las bailarinas todavía debían prepararse para la gala de esa noche.

Cuando su peinado, maquillaje y vestido estuvieron finalmente listos, la casa ya había abierto. Los invitados con ropa más elegante de lo que Christine había soñado jamás, desbordaban a través de las puertas abiertas, subiendo las escaleras y finalmente a sus asientos. Ella estaba parada tras bambalinas retorciendo sus manos cuando Madame Giry se le acercó realmente por primera vez desde que había ofrecido a Christine a audicionar para reemplazar a Carlotta.

—¿Estás nerviosa, querida?—preguntó Madame Giry, estrechando los ojos con compasión. La mujer no había querido poner a Christine en esta situación, la joven bailarina había sido como una hija para ella, pero sabía del talento que Christine estaba ocultando y quería que fuera descubierta y sus aptitudes no se desecharan.

—Sí, Madame—,contestó Christine con honestidad. Tragó.—Nunca he tenido una verdadera práctica con el número para el aria. Soy una voz desconocida y todos ahí afuera están esperando que Carlotta cante esta noche.

—No deberías estar nerviosa, Christine—.Dijo Madame Giry colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la chica.—Solo recuerda lo que has aprendido de tu maestro.

—Madame Giry, no tengo idea de quien siquiera es mi tutor—,dijo exasperada—¿Cómo sé si lo que me enseñó es lo que debo saber?

—Debes tener fe, mi querida—.Madame Giry sonrió afectuosamente.—Lo harás muy bien esta noche, lo prometo.

—¿Y si no?

Madame Giry sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo harás bien.

—Mademoiselle,—dijo un encargado, tomando el brazo de Christine.—Es hora.

Christine dirigió una última mirada desesperada por sobre el hombro a Madame Giry antes de esbozar una sonrisa. El telón se abrió y ella se paró en escena.

No podía ni imaginar la impresión de la audiencia al ver a tan desconocida muchacha en el escenario. Ésta no era Carlotta. Esto no era lo que estaban esperando. Esto no era por lo que habían pagado. Frustrados, aquellos que no quedaron hipnotizados con la extraña belleza de la chica—el vestido blanco y los pasadores de estrellas en su cabello brillaban hermosamente con las luces del escenario—se pusieron de pie, dispuestos a exigir sus francos devueltos. Luego, ella abrió la boca y comenzó a cantar.

*Think of me.

Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye.

Remember me once in a while please promise me you'll try.

And when you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free.

If you ever find a moment, stop and think of me.*

Su voz de soprano era hermosa; llegó hasta la parte de atrás de la casa de ópera; las notas altas que alcanzaba, sonaban claras y puras, no tensas y chillonas. Definitivamente no era por lo que la gente había pagado; era mejor. Los que se habían comenzado a marchar, se volvieron a sentar sin palabras, observando con los ojos como platos al escenario.

La canción continuó, y Christine comenzó a sentirse cada vez más alegre. Al alcanzar el coro final, escuchó una voz sobre ella que venía del palco 5. El hombre desconocido gritó hacia ella, "¡Bravo!" y aplaudió más fuerte que la mayoría de la audiencia. Su elogio le dio fuerza para añadir un poder extra a los últimos versos. Cuando el aria terminó, la audiencia no se sentó en aturdido silencio como ella esperaba, sino que inmediatamente se puso de pie; una ovación de pie, mientras flores eran lanzadas al escenario.

Incapáz de sacar la sonrisa de su rostro, Christine hizo una reverencia, dejando que los aplausos cayeran sobre ella.

Los siguientes minutos, pasaron difuminados. Era tanta la gente que estaba felicitando el sorprendente trabajo. Christine pudo haber sido el centro de atención en el escenario – y haber gozado con eso – pero ahora que tenía que realmente conocer a estas personas cara a cara… se sentía incómoda. Tan pronto como encontró un momento adecuado, se metió en una trastienda y subió las escaleras.

Huyó a su "lugar de paz", como ella lo llamaba. Ahí la esperaba un retrato de su padre. Cada noche, antes de ir a dormir, se escabullía a ese lugar y prendía una vela por su padre, para respetar su recuerdo. Lo mismo hizo esta vez, uniendo sus manos y susurrando una oración. Sus rezos se vieron interrumpidos por una voz masculina que le hablaba suavemente:

—Bravo, bravo…

No era el mismo hombre que se había sentado en el palco 5; la voz de este hombre era diferente… difícil de describir. Sorprendida de oir la voz de alguien en su "lugar de paz", su lugar privado, Christine miró a su alrededor, con los ojos bien abiertos, solo podía ser una persona.

—¿Ángel?—Susurró,—¿Eres tú?

—¿Christine?—Esta vez, la voz que la llamaba era la de una niña.—Christine, ¿Estás aquí?

La voz del hombre, la voz de su ángel, susurró:

—Christine…

Cuando la voz se hubo desvanecido, una joven muchacha de la edad de Christine, de cabello largo y rubio y pálida piel, entró en la habitación. La chica sonrió al ver a su compañera de la infancia sentada frente al altar de su padre.

—Aquí estás. Christine, te hemos estado buscado por horas.

—No he estado aquí por horas, Meg, solo unos minutos.

Meg se sentó en el suelo junto a Christine.

—No importa. No deberías estar escondiéndote aquí arriba. Eres la estrella de la gala; todos dicen que eres incluso mejor que La Carlotta.—Se acercó un poco más y susurró:—Creen que deberías ser la nueva soprano principal de la Ópera Popular.

Christine rió.

—¿Luego de tan solo una gala? Meg, eso es ridículo, Carlotta tiene muchos más años de experiencia que yo, al igual que talento.

—No según nuestra audiencia. Al parecer creen que tienes más experiencia y aun mayor talento.—Meg estudió el retrato del padre de Christine.—Tengo una pregunta, Christine. Nunca había visto a alguien de repente poder cantar así. Debes de tener un instructor, un tutor, algo así… ¿Quién es?

—No estoy segura, Meg. Todo lo que sé es que antes de que mi padre muriera, prometió que luego de partir al Cielo, me enviaría un Ángel de la Música. Este ángel, sería solo mi Ángel y me protegería, velaría por mí.—Christine no sabía por qué compartía esto ahora. No se lo había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Madame Giry que había sido la única madre que había conocido.

Meg la miró socarronamente.

—¿Crees que es el espíritu de tu padre?

—No estoy segura, Meg… Pero, ¿Quién más podría ser?

Antes de que la conversación pudiera terminar, Madame Giry entró a la habitación.

"¿Acaso todos saben sobre mi "lugar de paz"?" Pensó Christine con desesperación.

—Mis queridas,—siseó Madame Giry con impaciencia.—Las están buscando por todas partes. Meg, no deberías huir así luego de una gala. Y Christine… como estrella del espectáculo de esta noche, ¡Definitivamente deberías estar ahí afuera!

—Lo siento, Madame Giry,—respondió Christine, inclinando su cabeza.—Es solo que… No me gusta toda la atención…

Madame Giry impulsó a Christine a sus pies luego de ayudar a Meg a pararse.

—Lo lamento, querida, pero es mejor que te acostumbres a ella. Si las cosas resultan como imagino que lo harán, recibirás bastante atención en los próximos días.

* * *

*TRADUCCIÓN DE LA CANCIÓN*

Piensa en mí

Piensa en mí afectuosamente cuando nos digamos adiós.

Recuérdame de vez en cuando, por favor promete que lo intentarás.

Cuando te des cuenta, una vez más, lo mucho que tomó recuperar tu corazón y liberarlo.

Si alguna vez encuentras un momento, detente y piensa en mí


	2. El Hombre en el Espejo

2\. El hombre en el espejo

Madame Giry había escoltado a Christine de vuelta a su habitación y echó a varios pretendientes de ahí, de lo cual Christine estaba muy agradecida. Finalmente sola, colapsó en una silla sentándose frente al tocador. Christine se miró a sí misma en el espejo y difícilmente se reconoció. Su cabello color chocolate, normalmente mantenido bajo control, estaba en su máximo esponjamiento, meciéndose boyante por encima de su cabeza. Nunca había utilizado tanto maquillaje; se sentía más como un payaso que como la cantante principal de una gala. Y el vestido... Era mejor que cualquier cosa que se hubiese probado. La tela blanca caía en delicados pliegues y brillaba a la luz de las velas. A pesar de lo genial que era, no era ella.

Comenzó quitando los pasadores de su cabello y fue interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Madame Giry debe haberle dicho,—dijo Chistine desde su tocador,— que no recibiré visitas esta noche.

—¿Estás segura de que no puedes hacer una excepción... Pequeña Lotte?

Christine volteó con los ojos como platos.

Parado en el marco de la puerta estaba un hombre familiar con cabello color arena hasta los hombros. Iba vestido en un fino traje y sostenía un ramo de flores rosadas.

—Raoul... Es decir,—respiró.—Vizconde de Chagny, estoy honrada de que haya decidido venir a apoyar a la Opera Popular en la primera gala bajo la nueva administración.

—Oh, Pequeña Lotte,— dijo Raoul con una sonrisa.—No hay necesidad de ser tan formal. No después de esta noche, como te luciste...

Puso el ramo sobre una mesa llena de otras flores, regalos de sus muchos admiradores. El vestidor estaba lleno de ramos.

—¿Sabes, Pequeña Lotte? Me sorprendió cuando te oí cantar esta noche. Creo recordar que cuando eras más joven, a penas podías sostener una nota. Ahora... Oigo que puede que reemplaces a Carlotta como soprano principal.

—Le diré lo mismo que le dije a Meg,— Christine volvió su atención al tocador y continuó sacando los pasadores de su cabello.— Es ridículo que Monsieur André y Firmin quieran reemplazar a Carlotta luego de solo una gala. Ella ha sido la soprano por cerca de 5 períodos.

—Y aún así tienes más talento en un dedo que ella en todo su cuerpo. Al menos ahora lo tienes. Todavía recuerdo a tu papá rogándote que dejaras de cantar por lo mal que lo hacías.

—Vizconde, esa no es manera de hablarle a una dama,— dijo ella mirándolo en el espejo. Él la estudiaba con una extraña mirada; Christine no podía decir si la observaba con cálido afecto, o fría pasión.

—Discúlpame, Pequeña Lotte.— Raoul se acercó y se paró detrás de ella, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Christine.— Cantas más hermoso que los ángeles.

Christine sonrió ante el comentario.

—Interesante elección de frase, Vizconde, considerando que fue un ángel quién me enseñó.

—¿Un ángel?— Se burló,— ¿Y no te dije que no necesitabas ser tan formal?

—Sí, un ángel. Y a pesar de lo que piense, Vazconde, usted es un noble y yo... Yo soy una chica del coro.

Raoul corrió la silla hacia atrás, dio la vuelta y se arrodilló frente a ella. Sus ojos la miraban fijamente, con la misma extraña mirada.

—Ninguna chica del coro que haya conocido podría reemplazar a una Soprano principal tan fácilmente como tú lo hiciste. Eres mucho, mucho más que una chica del coro.

Tomó sus manos en las propias, Acariciando la superficie de ellas con sus pulgares.

—Por favor, Pequeña Lotte, llámame Raoul.

Christine se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose incómoda, pero asintió de todos modos.

—Como desees... Raoul.

Él asintió con la cabeza ante la afirmativa.

—Quizá es hora de que te cambies, Pequeña Lotte. Deberíamos dirigirnos a cenar.

—¿Cenar?

—Por supuesto, Pequeña Lotte, debemos celebrar nuestro triunfo.

—¿Nuestro triunfo?- Preguntó Christine con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Sí; tuyo por haber sido descubierta como una increíble cantante, y mío... Bueno, hice una buena inversión al decidir mantener abierto este lugar, ¿No?

Con eso, Raoul se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta. Ella lo siguió con la mirada, incrédula.

—Solo unos minutos Pequeña Lotte, o los mejores restaurantes cerrarán.

Cuando se fue, Christine volteó a mirar su reflejo nuevamente. Este no podía ser Raoul. No el Raoul que había crecido con ella. Su Raoul siempre fue dulce y atento; este Raoul era frío, calculador y borde al punto de ser cruel.

Sacudió su cabeza; estaba siendo ridícula. Tenía que haber demasiada presión sobre los hombros del pobre Vizconde. Tenía que haberse arriesgado al decidir ser patrón de la Ópera Popular; solo estaba preocupado de que su inversión saliera mal y su familia perdiese dinero. Nunca se le ocurrió el poco sentido que hacía esto; la Ópera Popular era la casa de ópera más conocida y concurrida de todo París.

Ella sonrió, tranquilizada con el pensamiento de que Raoul estaba simplemente bajo presión. Christine terminó de cambiarse rápidamente. Eligió de muda un simple vestido blanco; era perfecto para el clima y la compañía que tendría esa noche. No era muy ajustado como para ser incómodo o excesivamente caluroso, pero tampoco muy holgado como para hacerla ver desvestida o desabrigada. Mientras pasaba una escobilla por su cabello, empezó a sentirse incómoda; como si alguien estuviese observándola.

Con curiosidad, volteó para ver un gran espejo de cuerpo entero, apoyado contra la negra muralla de la habitación. Algo en el espejo era extraño. Christine caminó hacia él, y lo estudió de cerca. "Interesante…", pensó. "Es casi como si pudiera ver, a través de esto, un túnel detrás…"

Alzó una mano y la apoyó en el marco del espejo. Antes de que pudiera retirarla, vio una figura acercándose al espejo. Volteó rápidamente; no había nadie detrás de ella. Quienquiera que fuese, estaba viniendo de adentro del espejo. Aterrada, Christine cayó hacia atrás, tropezando con la pata de una silla. Apuntando su mirada hacia arriba, observó el extraño espejo. La figura seguía ahí, y se estaba aproximando. Christine tragó y se puso de pie.

La figura se había acercado incluso más. Podía ver que era un hombre vistiendo ropas negras y una capa con el interior blanco. Ocupaba lo que parecía ser una máscara que solo cubría la mitad de su rostro. Él se acercó más y más, hasta pararse justo al otro lado del espejo.

Christine giró y corrió hacia la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera girar la perilla, su voz la llamó:

—Todo está bien, Christine; no le haré ningún daño.

Ella conocía esa voz. Esa era su voz…

—¿Ángel?—Susurró volteando.

El hombre había entrado a la habitación a través del espejo que se abría como una puerta, pero no se había adentrado más en la estancia. La respiración de Christine se atoró en su garganta. Era cierto que estaba vistiendo casi completamente de negro; el lomo de su capa era negro como las demás prendas. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás y era del mismo oscuro negro de sus ropas. Tenía la piel blanca, y ojos que eran como profundos pozos verdes. Este extraño hombre era, en una palabra, guapo. Lo único que parecía desentonar con su apariencia, era la máscara blanca que cubría la mitad de su cara.

—Yo soy él. —Le susurró el hombre de vuelta. Incluso en un susurro, su voz atravesó la pieza. El hombre probó un paso tentativo en su dirección. Christine no se movió.

—Discúlpeme, Christine, pero usted es incluso más hermosa sin todo ese ridículo maquillaje de escena. Si tan solo yo pudiera proyectar su belleza natural a la audiencia sin toda esa pintura…

Christine se sonrojó ante sus alabanzas. En circunstancias normales, se hubiera incomodado al ser elogiada de tal manera por un hombre que a penas conocía. Pero con este hombre, se sentía… bien.

—¿Usted es el que… el que me ha guiado?

Él asintió.

—La elevé de donde estaba. Su voz, cuando usted llegó, era de algún modo… prometedora; necesitaba solo un buen maestro para ayudarla a perfeccionarla. Y ahora, finalmente ha sido capaz de compartir su talento con el mundo.

—Le debo tanto, monsieur.— Le dijo Christine. No podía apartar sus ojos de los de él.

—Quiero mostrarle algo, Christine.—Él le ofreció una mano cubierta con un guante.—Si viene conmigo.—Sus ojos le suplicaban que dijera que sí.

¿Y como se podía negar? Este era el hombre que le había dado alas a su voz y le permitió volar. No tenía derecho a rechazarlo. Además, se veía lo suficientemente amable. Él le habló más gentilmente que Raoul cuando vino a felicitarla. Sin dudarlo, Christine cerró la distancia entre ambos y tomó su mano.

Mientras él la guiaba por el espejo, una historia la molestaba detrás de su mente. Una historia que Madame Giry le había contado la primera vez que había venido a vivir y entrenarse a la Ópera Popular… ¿Cuál era? El hombre la llevó por un pasillo forrado de antorchas alineadas sostenidas con manos de tres garras. Mientras la adentraba más profundamente en las mazmorras de la casa de ópera, el título de la historia volvió a su mente.

Madame Giry la había llamado El Fantasma de la Ópera.

* * *

Nota de la traductora: No subía hace años, lo sé, pero ¡He vuelto! Eso es lo importante. Quiero dejar claro que aunque me demore siglos, **VOY A TERMINAR DE TRADUCIR ESTA HISTORIA,** ¡y lo digo en serio!

Muchas gracias, Alexa G, por querer seguir la historia, tu review me motivó a sentarme a traducir :D

Y apenas pueda, subiré el siguiente.

Saludos!

RatillaFresa

PD: La historia y los personajes siguen sin ser míos, y nunca lo serán :'( La verdadera dueña de la historia es Shella the Dovahkiin, antes Shella DragoNoid, y los personajes son de Gastón Leroux.


	3. La Guarida del Fantasma

**3\. La Guarida del Fantasma**

Recordaba la historia ahora. Madame Giry se la había contado en su niñez para que no fuera a explorar en la noche cuando debía estar durmiendo.

— _Las bailarinas malas que salen de su habitación después de que se apaguen las luces, son raptadas por el malvado Fantasma de la Ópera y nadie las vuelve a ver. Unos dicen que se las come, otros que las mantiene un tiempo antes de asesinarlas._

 _—¿Cómo es él, Madame Giry?—Preguntó Christine._

 _—Lleva ropas oscuras para poder mezclarse con las sombras; lo único en el que no es negra, es la máscara que cubre solo la mitad de su faz.—Había respondido Madame Giry.—¿Quieres que el Fantasma te lleve?_

 _Christine había sacudido su cabeza._

 _—Bien, entonces permanecerás en tu cuarto durante la noche._

La historia había sido suficiente para asustarla. No quería ser capturada y asesinada, así que había permanecido en su lugar todas las noches. A medida que creció, entendió que la historia era nada más que eso: Una historia. A pesar de que frente a ella ahora estuviera el hombre enmascarado del que su madre adoptiva le había hablado, llevándola en lo más profundo de las entrañas de la casa de ópera.

Pero no tenía miedo. Este era su ángel, su maestro. Era quien la había hecho ser quien era. Y quería probarle que sus lecciones habían, efectivamente, merecido la pena. Así que comenzó a cantar para él. De dónde vinieron las palabra y la melodía, no tenía idea. Pero todas encajaban.

 _*In sleep he sang to me_

 _In dreams he came_

 _That voice which calls to me_

 _And speaks my name_

 _And do I dream again_

 _for now I find_

 _The Phantom of the Opera is here_

 _Inside my mind*_

Las palabras y las notas fluían juntas mientras su ángel la guiaba bajando una gran escalera espiral de piedra. Las notas que Christine cantaba, hacían eco en las paredes del túnel en el que estaban. Al terminar su verso, se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea qué cantaría después. Su ángel la rescató de un silencio embarazoso.

* _Sing once again with me_

 _Our strange duet_

 _My power over you_

 _Grows stronger yet_

 _And though you turn from me_

 _to glance behind_

 _The Phantom of the Opera is there_

 _Inside your mind*_

Christine sonrió, esta era la voz de sus sueños, ya no había duda alguna. Él era su profesor. Había sido esta voz, esta hermosa barítona, la que la había transformado de una joven niña que a penas podía mantener una nota a una mujer madura que pudo reemplazar a la soprano principal.

Christine cerró sus ojos y dejó que el sonido de su voz la empapara. Él la había guiado por una larga escalera y se encontraban en la orilla de un gran lago negro. Un pequeño bote flotaba en la superficie del agua, esperándolos. Su ángel la tomó de la mano y la ayudó a sentarse con cuidado. Cuando se sentó, él se subió detrás y se paró a sus espaldas, empujando el bote con un largo palo.

Repentinamente como la primera vez, Christine tenía una nueva serie de letras para la misma melodía. Queriendo seguir demostrando a su ángel lo que podía hacer, empezó a cantar el siguiente verso. Él cantaba con ella, y su voz se fundía preciosamente con la de ella.

 _*In all your fantasies_

 _You always knew_

 _That man and mystery_

 _Were both in you_

 _And in this labyrinth_

 _Where night is blind_

 _The Phantom of the Opera is there/here_

 _Inside your/my mind*_

Para cuando terminaron el verso final, habían llegado a una inmensa reja que separaba el túnel de lo que parecía ser una vivienda en una cueva.

La compuerta pareció sentir su llegada, y empezó a elevarse lentamente, pero lo suficientemente rápido como para que ambos pudieran pasar por debajo sin que su ángel tuviera que agachar la cabeza. Miró a su alrededor y se impresionó al ver candelabros encendidos surgiendo del agua. Christine no sabía cómo eso funcionaba, pero no lo cuestionó. Era demasiado hermoso como para ser cuestionado.

La guarida en la que habían entrado era bastante grande. Parecía que habían habitaciones separaban que se desprendían de esta principal. Su ángel acercó el bote a la costa y descendió. Cuando ya se encontraba de pie en la orilla, subió el bote a una pendiente y le ofreció una mano a Christine. Ella la tomó y le permitió ayudarla a bajar.

—Ángel, ¿Qué es este lugar?—Susurró mirando a su alrededor.

Habían estatuas en toda la habitación, todas con una bufanda cubriendo uno de sus ojos, pero no todas la tenían en el mismo lado. Las pinturas cubrían casi toda la pared y lo que no estaba empapelado con pinturas, lo estaba con partituras de música. Más interesantes eran los espejos. Cientos de espejos llenaban la habitación de pared a pared, reflejándose entre ellos a la infinidad. Ella pensó que se veía asombroso; incluso bello.

—Esta es mi sala de escritura,—le contó.

—¿Vive aquí? ¿Pero por qué viviría en tan oscuro lugar?

—No es todo malo.—Su ángel la subió por una pequeña escalinata hacia un gran escritorio.

Los ojos de Christine se agrandaron en sorpresa. En la parte de atrás del escritorio, se situaba un modelo a escala del teatro, y sobre el escenario, con un vestivo blanco y pasadores dorados en el cabello, había una pequeña Christine.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Esto me ayuda a planear,—respondió su ángel.—Es cómo me aseguro de que todo salga como yo quiera.

—¿Cómo _usted_ quiera?

—Esos dos idiotas que manejan mi teatro, oh ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

—Monsieurs Andrè y Firmin, ángel.—Ofreció Christine.

—Sí, ellos; parecen creer que tienen el control sobre lo que pase en este teatro. Pero como dije, son idiotas. Saben nada sobre mi teatro o la forma correcta en que debería ser manejado. Si yo hubiera podido, la hubiera puesto a cantar en el escenario hace mucho tiempo.—Le dijo su ángel, volteando a mirar a la muñeca de Christine.

—Espere… el incidente con Carlotta… y el panel de fondo…—Cristine miró sus manos.—¿Usted hizo eso? ¿Usted botó el lienzo sobre ella?

—Sí,—su ángel contestó sin mirarla. Cuando no contestó, volteó su mirada a ella.—¿No maté a la mujer, o sí?

—No, pero… es solo que…

—Era momento, Christine.—Le tomó la mano de un modo similar al que Raoul se las había tomado temprano, esa noche. A diferencia de Raoul, estas manos eran gentiles y cálidas. Lo las estrujaba muy fuerte, casi rompiéndole los dedos. Quería que nunca la soltara.

—Debe entender, La Carlotta estaba profanando mi escenario con su… canto.— Se mofó de la palabra "canto" como si pensara que lo que Carlotta hacía era nada por el estilo.—Necesitaba que la reemplazara. Usted es mi musa, Christine. Es la única con la voz capaz de cantar mi música, la música de la noche.

El nombre de su música envió escalofríos a la columna de Christine, pero no de una manera incómoda.

—Eso suena… maravilloso,—dijo, contemplándolo con asombro.

Él sonrió y estudió el rostro de ella.

—Si tan solo todos pensaran lo mismo… Madame Giry ofreció su nombre para la audición porque yo se lo pedí. Le dije que Carlotta se iría pronto, y la única manera de que fueras siquiera considerada para cantar su parte era con que te sacara a luz alguien de confianza de las personas del teatro. Y así lo hizo por mí.

» La miré durante su audición, y resultó incluso mejor de lo que esperaba. Incluso esos torpes administradores pudieron ver que tú eras la que debía cantar el aria esta noche. Si otra persona hubiera sido, la gala hubiera fallado, y la Ópera Popular hubiera estado arruinada.

—¿Usted planeó todo esto?

—Todo para usted, mi musa,—le dijo con adoración.

Christine, de mala gana, apartó sus manos de las de él. Le tomó todo su esfuerzo para hacerlo.

—¿Pero por qué lo hizo? ¿Y por qué yo? Como el Vizconde de Chagny fue tan… ansioso de señalar, no podía cantar para nada cuando era más joven.

El rostro de su ángel se oscureció cuando mencionó a Raoul.

—Ese necio no tiene derecho a decirle nada parecido a usted. Su voz solo necesitaba un buen instructor para crecer. Él no tiene ningún conocimiento sobre cómo la voz humana puede desarrollarse. El modo en que le habló esta noche…

Christine estaba impresionada de lo rápido que la actitud de su ángel había cambiado. En el momento en el que mencionó al Vizconde, su gentileza se fundió en rabia.

—Discúlpeme, ángel, no pretendía hacerlo enojar,—susurró.

Él giró hacia ella, con la verde mirada suavizándose.

—No, discúlpeme, Christine.—Él tomó sus manos de nuevo, lo que Christine agradecía.— No debí haber dejado a mi temperamento sacar lo mejor de mí. Solo pensar cómo le habló… intentó llevarla esta noche…—Presionó sus manos, pero no dolió. Era un tranquilizador, protector apretón.

—No iría a ningún lado con él,—Christine le dijo con honestidad, perdida nuevamente en sus ojos.

—Pero casi lo hace.

—No estaba pensando… ni alma fue débil… me rendí ante él…—La voz de Christine se suavizó aun más.—Me dio miedo… El modo en que me miraba… no podría decir si me estaba observando con compasión o lujuria…

Su ángel hizo algo que no esperaba. La atrajo hacia sí y la envolvió en sus brazos. El sentimiento de cercanía y calor que ganó con ese simple abrazo fueron asombrosos. Ella se apoyó en él y todos sus miedos se disiparon. Quería quedarse así para siempre, pero él la soltó. Demasiado pronto según Christine.

Se apartó de ella, como consternado por el hecho de haberla tocado de tal manera

—Perdóneme, mi dama,—dijo, volviéndose a ella.—No debería haber hecho eso.

—No.—Christine cerró la distancia entre ellos.—No me importa en absoluto, ángel…

—Erik,—susurró él.

—¿Qué?

—Mi nombre… es Erik,—aclaró.

—Erik,—Christine probó el nombre.—Es un nombre maravilloso. Es mucho mejor que tener que seguir llamándote ángel todo el tiempo. Sospecho que también deberías cansarte de que te llame así…

Él sonrió y volteó a mirarla.

—No he oído a alguien utilizar mi nombre real hace mucho… Siempre he sido…—Él dudó, como si quisiera decir algo, pero no lo hizo.—Me alegro de que seas tú quien lo use.

Erik tomó su mano.

—Quiero mostrarte una cosa más.

La llevó lejos del escritorio y abajo por otra pequeña escalinata cruzando a una vitrina. El armario se erguía junto a una entrada. Christine se dio cuenta de que la cueva no tenía puertas; solo telas cubriendo los pasos o entradas que debiesen ocultarse de los ojos curiosos. Creyó que Erik le mostraría la siguiente habitación, pero en vez, se detuvo junto a la vitrina.

—¿Qué es esto?—Preguntó mirando a Erik.

Sin decir nada, alcanzó y tiró la tela que servía como puerta al armario. Sus ojos se abrieron de conmoción con lo que vio. Una modelo de ella a escala real, con cabello y todo, se paraba en el mueble vistiendo un vestido de novia. Christine sintió sus rodillas doblarse y cayó contra Erik. Lo último que recordó antes de caer en la oscuridad, fue el sentimiento de él apretándola cerca de su pecho mientras la tomaba fuera de la habitación.

* * *

*Traducción de la canción *

Dormida me cantó, en sueños vino.

Esa voz que me llama y dice mi nombre,

 _¿_ Y sueño otra vez? Por ahora encuentro

el Fantasma de la Ópera esta ahí, dentro de mi mente.

Canta otra vez conmigo, nuestro extraño dueto.

Mi poder sobre ti se vuelve incluso más fuerte,

Y aunque voltees de mí para mirar atrás,

el Fantasma de la Ópera esta ahí, dentro de tu mente.

En todas tus fantasías, siempre supiste

Que hombre y misterio estaban ambos en tí

Y en este laberinto, donde la noche es ciega,

el Fantasma de la Ópera está ahí/aquí, dentro de tu/mi mente.

* * *

NT: Gracias a hikari1992 por su review! La verdad me motivan a traducir más rápido :) Si encuentran una falta ortográfica o de gramática no duden en notificármelo!

Saludoos!

Fresita


End file.
